my_little_alicornfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Pigtail
__BEZSPISU__ Pigtail (z ang. Warkoczyk) - 10-letnia, klacz alicorna, OC Mashy, siostra bliźniaczka dwujajowa Project, postaci Chicoritty. Chce aby mówiono do niej Pigitail, lub dla znajomych Pigi lub Taily. Zajmuje się zaplataniem warkoczyków afrykańskich kucykom w szkole, (Istnieje opcja zamówienia warkoczyka dla swojego OC!!!) oraz zabawianiem przyjaciół. '' Zajmuje 2 miejsce w Najdłuższych Artykułach!!!'' Powstanie |-| Pomysł= Pomysł powstał, bo autorka chciała wraz z Chicorittą, zrobić artykuł, ale robienie jednego artykułu razem jest bardzo trudne, więc postanowiła, że zaproponuje jej, że zrobią siostry. Ustaliły, że będą to dwujajowe bliźniaczki, w wieku 10 lat. Wciąż, jednak nie wiedziała czym będzie się zajmować klacz. Ustaliła to tworząc imię, podczas gdy miała się nazywać Sesam Bagel, miała zajmować się pieczeniem precli, jednak gdy imię zmieniono na Pigital Coleta, zaczęła uczyć się robić warkoczyki afrykańskie z grzyw syntetycznych, takie zajęcie zostało też po usunięciu Colety i zrobienia z niej Pigitail. Co ciekawe, tak naprawdę zawdzięcza swój talent straganom z warkoczykami afrykańskimi i tatuażami z henny, dlaczego? Uczy się robić warkoczyki bo ma na imię "warkoczyk", a dlaczego? Ma na imię Pigtail gdyż posiada warkoczyk, ale skąd pomysł na warkoczyk? Ponieważ autorka sama zrobiła sobie trzy takie warkoczyki na takich straganach xD |-| Wygląd= thumb|left|Jej pierwszy obrazekPigtail zyskała wygląd na szybko, robiony w bazie w której trzeba wypełnić jak najmniej, ale stał się on podstawą do pięknego (przynajmniej jak dla autorki) wyglądu. Autorka dała jej sierść w jej ulubionym, jasnym seledynowym, oraz grzywę w jasnym indygo. Podarowała jej również brzoskwiniowe i bananowe pasemka, chciała też wcisnąć wiśniowe, ale jej nie wyszło, wtedy postanowiła, źrebięcej wersji dać pasemko w tym kolorze. Następnego dnia, we śnie autorka widziała źrebięcą klaczkę podobną do tej z obrazka który poprzedniego dnia robiła, obudziła się i jak najszybciej poszła to uwiecznić. Zrobiła to jak najdokładniej, ale jednak kilka, niepodobających jej się rzeczy zmieniła. Po lewej możecie obejrzeć, pierwszy obrazek alicornicy, przedstawia ją jako niemowlę, które śpi. Autorka wybrała je, gdyż wystarczy pokolorować ją tylko i dorysować kawałek grzywy. Rysując warkoczyk, wzorowała się na swoich, było to jednak za trudne, więc poszła na łatwiznę zmieniając zupełnie styl, klacz odziedziczyła również po niej, błyszczący, biały (a u autorki przeźroczysty), cekin na końcu warkoczyka. |-| Imię= Imię było dosyć trudne. Autorka stworzyła je dzień po stworzeniu "zarysu" wyglądu (obrazek jako dzidziuś). Na początku miała się nazywać Sesam Bagel, ale nie pasowało to do wyglądu. Tak Autorka wymyśliła, by imię klaczy znaczyło "warkoczyk" (ponieważ posiada warkoczyk xD), wpisała do tłumacza i wyskoczyło "Pigtail", co bardzo przypadło jej do gustu. Nie chciała jednak jednoczłonowego imienia, tak więc przeszukiwała języki, pomysłem było zrobić imię z dwóch słów warkoczyk, ale w różnych językach. Niestety ku jej rozczarowaniu w większości języków było albo podobne, albo zbyt wydziwiane, znalazła jednak w języku hiszpańskim słowo "Coleta" które bardzo jej się spodobało, ale nie pasowało to do jej wyglądu, tak, więc imię zostało jedno członowe. |-| Artykuł= Wraz z nowym obrazkiem, autorka postanowiła zacząć artykuł. "Zrobię infobox i zostawię resztę na później" - pomyślała. Jednak infobox tak źle wyglądał z napisem ', że postanowiła wymyślić imię. Kiedy już stworzyła Pigi, zrobiła początek artykułu, potem powstanie. W wolnym czasie myślała też nad historią dla młodej klaczki. Imię Pigitail to imię z angielskiego, jednak występuje również w wielu innych językach i ma to samo znaczenie np. w języku łacińskim. Imię to oznacza "warkoczyk". Rodzice nadali jej te imię gdyż miała włosy, praktycznie skręcające się same, w tyciutkie warkocze. Dzięki swojemu imieniu, Pigi mogła zapleść sobie pierwszego warkoczyka. Od tej pory lubi je znacznie bardziej choć i wcześniej nie miała nic przeciwko niemu. Znaczek Tak jak siostra, Taily zdobyła znaczek podczas wakacyjnego wyjazdu nad morze. Wszystko zaczęło się, gdy Pigi thumb|Rys by Chicorittazauważyła stoisko w warkoczykami i zaczęła dosłownie błagać mamę aby jej kupiła. Jednak mama pozostała nieugięta, gdyż uważała warkocze za jakieś "sztuczne nie wiadomo co". Przez ten komentarz klacz bardzo się obraziła i odpowiedziała zaraz "nie sztuczne mamo, tylko syntetyczne". Matka klaczy nie zmieniła swego zdania, na co klacz zareagowała bardzo ostro "Nie pozostawiasz mi wyboru... ŁEEEE KUP MI WARKOCZYK KUP MI GO SŁYSZYSZ?! MASZ MI GO KUPIĆ I TO ZARAZ! ALE TY MI NIE KUPISZ BO TY MNIE NIE KOCHASZ, ALE MASZ MI KUPIĆ!!! NIE PO TO NAZYWAM SIĘ WARKOCZYK ABYM NIE NIE MIAŁA WARKOCZYKA!!!" '' W końcu matka kazała przestać jej wrzeszczeć, pozwoliła jej również zobaczyć cenę warkoczyka i zacząć na niego zbierać kieszonkowe. ''"Okey" - powiedziała tylko. Podeszła i wybrała sobie bardzo ładny, tęczowy warkoczyk, a gdy już uzbierała osiem pieniążków, kupiła go sobie. Była bardzo ciekawa w jaki sposób się je wplata, więc domagała się lustra przed sobą by wszystko dokładnie widzieć. Niestety gdy wrócili z wakacji, warkoczyk okazał się zapleciony przez nieprofesjonalną zaplataczkę i rozpadł się, Pigi była niepocieszona. Widząc jej smutek, mama kupiła jej pasmo wiśniowych włosów "sztucznych czy jak je tam nazywasz... syntetycznych" ''by mogła sama zrobić sobie warkoczyk. Uradowany kucyk za godzinkę prezentował się już na podwórku z pięknym i o wiele trwalszym od poprzedniego, wiśniowym warkoczem na grzywie, oraz nie mniej ładnym, ale na pewno bardziej wytrzymałym, tęczowym warkoczykiem na boku. Po jakimś czasie Taily wplotła sobie również błyszczący, biały cekin, który sprawił, że szanse na rozpadnięcie się warkocza spadły do zera. Od tej pory, sprzedawała warkoczyki w szkole po 2 złote pieniążki zwykły, 4 złote pieniążki w kolorze pastelowym/dwukolorowy, 8 złotych pieniążków tęczowy, 50 srebrnych pieniążków za cekinek lub gumeczkę na końcówkę. Wygląd |-| Sylwetka= Taily jest nieco wyższa niż kucyki w jej wieku, jest również troszkę pulchniejsza, jest to jednak tylko kwestia jej rasy. Ma ciut zbyt wypiętą klatkę piersiową i troszeczkę krótsze kopyta niż powinna, wciąż jest jednak wysoka, gdyż ma dość dużą głowę. |-| Grzywa i Ogon= Grzywa Pigi jest w kolorze jasnym indygo z brzoskwiniowymi i bananowymi pasemkami. Ma ona fryzurę podobną do Apple Bloom tylko bardziej falowaną. Gdy była mała, grzywa sama skręcała się jej w warkoczyki (tylko przez pierwszy miesiąc życia). Gdy urosła zaczęła nosić wiśniowy warkoczyk z brokatowym, przeźroczystym cekinem na końcu. Ogon ma również fryzurę Apple Bloom. |-| Sierść= thumb|leftWiele kucyków w szkole uważa, że sierść Pigtail jest w najjaśniejszym odcieniu seledynu, sama alicornica twierdzi jednak, że sierść ma w kolorze seledynowym, pomieszanym z jasnym zielonym, na co wpadła gdy bardzo się opaliła (sierść była wtedy w kolorze seledynowym). Prawda jest jednak taka, że sierść klaczy jest poprostu jasna, choć nie najbardziej jasna jaka mogła być. Sierść łatwo się plami gdyż jest bardzo jasna. |-| Oczy= Obie siostry łączy tylko kilka cech wyglądu. Jedną z nich są oczy (pozostałe to rasa, płeć i to, że obie mają warkoczyki). Tak samo Project jak Pigi, obie mają oczy w kolorze jasno liliowym, choć czasami nazywają to jasnym fioletem. Co ciekawe żadne z rodziców nie miała oczu w tym kolorze, prawdopodobnie odziedziczyły je po prababci, gdyż do ona jest ich najbliższą krewną, z takimi oczyma. Oczy u 10 letniej Taily są okrągłe, jak u większości źrebiąt, ma ona nadzieję, że gdy podrośnie, oczy nie przybiorą tego kształtu co oczy matki (desing oczu Pinkie Pie), lecz ten co ma ciotka (desing oczu Twilight). Ciekawym jest, że ma już po trzy rzęsy na każdym oku, chociaż źrebięta zazwyczaj ich nie mają. Czasami, gdy siostry bawią się w malowanie, Project robi jej piękne, błękitne cienie, z którymi wygląda ona pięknie. |-| Skrzydła i róg= 100px|Pigtail by Ptaszynka Skrzydła klaczy są w normalnym, źrebięcym rozmiarze ich końcówki są minimalnie ciemniejsze niż reszta sierści. Pigi bardzo sprawnie ich używa, latanie jest bowiem dla niej bardzo przyjemne. Róg również nie jest większy niż u reszty źrebiąt i jest w kolorze tym samym co sierść. Nie jest kręcony, ale normalny, choć bardzo lubi takie robi. Inne wyglądy |-| Kryształowa= Pigtail tylko raz była Kryształowa, a mianowicie w drugiej klasie. Klacz postanowiła znowu zapytać mamę czy może pojechać na tygodniową wycieczkę do Kryształowego Imperium, ostatecznie mama pozwoliła jej pojechać, choć tak jak ostatnio, upierała się na początku, że Taily jest wciąż mała. Gdy dotarła do Kryształowego Królestwa nie zmieniła się, ale bardzo tego żałowała gdyż wiele jej przyjaciół przybrało kryształową poświatę. W ośrodku jednak, gdy zapaliła lampę, światło odbijające się od kryształowych ścian oślepiło ją i wpadła na łóżko i straciła przytomność, gdy się obudziła była już kryształowa. Zamiast warkoczyka miała małe kryształki w kolorze wiśniowym, a włosy miała ułożone w kok z zaplecionymi w nie, białymi stokrotkami. |-| Power Pony= Na szkolnym przedstawieniu, Pigi miała wystąpić jako przestępczyni, ale tak bardzo chciała być Power Pony, że zamieniała się rolami z Toon. Musiała jeszcze uszyć kostium i wymyślić sobie moc. Pro zrobiła dla niej piękny, szkarłatny strój w granatowe paski, ale klacz wciąż nie wiedziała jaką moc z dostępnych ma wybrać. W końcu wybrała sobie moc lewitacji. |-| Rainbow Power= 100px|Rainbow Power by PtaszynkaWszystko tak jak w przypadku Power Pony zaczęło się na przedstawieniu. Aby to zagrać musiała iść do fryzierki aby zrobiła jej tęczowe pasemka i na jeden dzień musiała nawet wymienić swój warkoczyk na tęczowy. Miała również na dole kopyt, kolor jasno różowy (sierść jej siostry), a na nim cekinki. Dookoła oka miała różowe serce. |-| Equestria Girls= Wygląd 100px|leftW Equestria Girls Pigtail ma grzywę długą aż do pasa z wiśniowym pasemkiem długim aż do piersi. Jest wysokości znaczkowej ligi. Nosi biało brązową bluzę, dżinsy i biało różowe trampki. Jej skóra jest kremowa - nie jasno seledynowa jak jej sierść. Na potańcówkach nosi różową bluzkę, brązową spódniczkę, seledynowe sandały, białe podkolanówki i widmo-okulary. Zazwyczaj ma też wielki kapelusz. Historia Klacz uważana jest za dziwaczkę, jednak ma kilku przyjaciół którzy lubią ją taką jaką jest. W szkole nazywają ją Pomy-tail. W tamtejszej szkole również prowadzi stoisko z warkoczykami, jednak zawsze nosi kaptur by nikt nie wiedział skąd pochodzą ich warkoczyki. Pig w szkole, tak jak w Equestri, trzyma głównie z Mann Toon, przyjaźni się jednak również z Sesam Bagel i z Nutt Apple, często rozmawia też ze swą siostrą, mimo różnych charakterów. Historia |-| Narodziny= right|105pxKlacz urodziła się 5 minut po siostrze, rodziców bardzo zdziwiła ich odmienność, ale nie znaczyło to, że nie byli zadowoleni z dwóch, pierworotnych córek. Grzywka małej klaczki sama układała się w dwa, malutkie warkoczyki dlatego ojciec zaproponował by nazywała się Coleta, nie pasowało to jednak do jej kolorystyki, więc dali jej na imię Pigtail. Została w szpitalu dłużej niż powinna bo odkryto, że ma kłopoty z kopytami. |-| Wczesne Dzieciństwo= ''Wczesne dzieciństwo jest opisane w skrócie, gdyż nie zawiera nic godnego rozpisania. Alicornica musiała nosić przez cały dzień specjalne, czarne buciki thumb|left|190px|MAAAMOOO! Te szparagi są OHYDNE!które miały pomóc jej zacząć z łatwością ruszać kopytami. Nie sprawdziło to się jednak bo przeszkodziło to jej w nauce chodzenia w wyniku czego nauczyła się tego owiele później niż Pro i tylko dlatego, że rodzice uznali buty za totalną klapę i zdjeli je jej, dzięki czemu zaczęła doskonale chodzić, mama uznała, że poprostu była za mała aby dobrze ruszać kopytkami. Rodzice byli zdumieni, bo mimo opuźnienia, zaraz po nauczeniu się chodzenia, zaczęła biegać i skakać co ich zdziwiło, bo nawet Project jeszcze się tego nie nauczyła. |-| Przedszkole= Przedszkole jest opisane w skrócie gdyż jest nudne, poznanie z Toon zostanie opisane w relacjach. W wieku dwóch lat, Pig trochę jeszcze sepleniła, ale rodzice nie przejeli się tym i wysłali ją do przedszkola. Dzieci bardzo się z niej śmiali bo miała kłopoty z mówieniem, w dodatku jak się okazało - również ze wzrokiem. Naszczęscie po trzech tygodniach do przedszkola doszła nowa klacz, Mann Toon, widząc kłopoty Taily powiedziała o tym jej rodzicom. Klacz była jej od tej pory bardzo wdzięczna i zaprzyjaźniły się. Pigtail dostała szkła kontaktowe a rodzice pomogli jej przestać seplenić. Od tej pory wszystko układało się dobrze, klacz nawet zaczynała powoli latać i czarować. |-| Pierwsze szkolne lata= Zerówka Zerówka jest opisana w skrócie, gdyż nie jest ciekawa, poznanie się z Bagel, zostanie opisane w relacjach. Klaczka uparła się, aby mogła iść do zerówki wraz z Mann Toon, na co rodzice przystali. Spotkała tam jeszcze jedną klaz z krótą szybko się zaprzyjaźniła, a mianowicie Sesam Bagel. Nie powiedziała o tym Toon, gdyż bała się co o tym pomyśli, tak samo Bagel, nie powiedziała o jej przyjaźni z Toon. Wraz z Mann i Sesam spotykała się po kryjomu, ale wkrótce obie to odkryły, klacze spoczątku pokłóciły się o przyjaźń z Pigi, ale udało się je pogodzić i w ten oto sposób powstało "Trio Podniebnych Czarów". Były nierozłączne, Toon, jako mózg organizacji, Sesam jako gadżeciarka i Pigi jako serce całej bandy, stanowiły doskonały konolet. Pierwsza klasa Pierwsze dni w szkole Pigtail była bardzo przejęta pójściem do pierwszej klasy. Najbardziej martwiło ją to, czy "Trio Podniebnych Czarów" przetrwa tą rozłąkę. Pierwszego dnia spakowała się dokładnie, dostała nowy, szkarłatny plecak, zestaw kolorowych książek oraz wiele kredek, wszystko to spakowała bardzo ostrożnie by się nie zniszłyło. Z łatwością ubrała szkolny mundurek, ale miała nielada kłopoty z krawatem. Niepotrzebnie się jednak martwiła, na rozpoczęciu spotkała swoje ukochane przyjaciółki, Mann Toon i Sesam Bagel. Była bardzo rozczarowana gdy dowiedziała się, że prawdziwe lekcje zaczną się następnego dnia. Gdy wróciła do domu cały czas opowiadała jak bardzo się cieszy, że jej przyjaciółki chodzą z nią do klasy, a kiedy wreszcie - ku uciesze reszty domowników, zasnęła, przyśniło jej się jak pani chwali ją za wyjątkową wiedzę. Sen był tak wspaniały, że zaspała. - Cześć! - powiedziała wchodząc do klasy - Gdzie mam usiąść? - Mówi się "przepraszam za śpóźnienie" młoda damo - rzekła nauczycielka wyglądająca na wielce oburzoną faktem iż Pigi nie wypowiedziała tych trzech zbędnych słów. - Jak masz na imię? - Jestem Pigtail, ale masz mi mówić Pigitail, Pigi lub Taily. - powiediała obojętnie. - Co to znaczy "masz" panienko Pigtail? - zdenerwowała się wychowaczyni. - To znaczy, że powinnaś powiedzieć "Pigi", a nie "Pigtail" - wytłumaczyła i popatrzyła na panią jak na wariatkę - Bardzo przepraszam, że użyłam słowa "masz", nie spodziewałam się jednak, że jesteś taka głupia, iż nie rozumiesz prostych słów. Naprawdę nie chciałam Cię urazić. Pytam, więc ponownie, gdzie powinnam usiąść? - Generalnie powinna teraz panienka iść do kąta, ale, że jest to pani pierwszy dzień, niech usiądzie paniennka tam, koło Nutt Apple - powiedziała wściekła profesorka która dopiero co odzyskała mowę. Tak więc dumna z siebie Taily poszła i usiadła koło białej alicornicy z kasztanowo, wiśniową grzywą. Uważnie wsłuchiwała się w słowa nauczycielki, która właśnie tłumaczyła im zasady dodawania. Potem zanotowała kilka przykładów w małym, różowiutkim zeszyciuku i zapisała zadanie domowe. - Wow! Ale sobie nagrabiłaś! Czy ty wiesz, że do nauczycielki mówi się per "proszę pani" i nie rozkazuje się jej? - Pochwaliła ją Toon na przerwie. - "Proszę Pani"? Ale kiedy ja o nic jej nie proszę! - zaprzeczyła Pigi - I jak to możliwe, że ona MI rozkazuje, a ja jej nie mogę? Przecież to szaleństwo! - Stwierdziła. - Hihi. Obawiam się, że dorośli nie podzielają twego zdania. - zaśmiała się Bagel. - Może i nie, ale nie mam zamiaru go zmieniać z takiego powodu - zapeszyła się Taily. - Ja Ci to mówię Pigi, powinnaś się opanować... bo jeszcze wylecisz - podsumowała Mann - ale może zmieńmy temat co? Fajna jest ta Nutt Apple z którą siedzisz? - Dziwna jakaś, w ogóle jakby jej nie było. Miałam nadzieję, że będziemy razem Toon - odpowiedziała klacz. - Och... no wiesz... nie było Cię i usiadłam z Bagel... - zarumieniła się druga z klaczy. - Ach tak... ja się nie gniewam... - wyjąkała alicornica - tylko tak... wspomniałam. Kłótnia Na następnych lekcjach Pigi jedynie, rozśmieszała swym zachowaniem nauczycieli. Jednak z wychowawczynią zawsze miała problemy, już drugiego dnia dostała masę dodatkowej pracy domowej, a trzeciego dnia musiała zostać po lekcjach by napisać trzy tysiące razy "Do nauczycieli, będę się zwracać z szacunkiem". Przez cały czas, ciągle miała jakieś kary, szkolne łobuziaki uważały ją za swoją bohaterkę, lecz Toon i Bagel wcale nie były zadowolone. - Pigtail! - krzyknęła pewnego razu Mann na przerwie. - Nie no! Ty też?! - rozgniewała się Taily. - To nie nie ma nic do rzeczy słonko, z Toonie jesteśmy poprostu bardzo zdenerwowane - wytłumaczyła jej Sesam. Pigi zaniemówiła, dlaczego jej przyjaciółki wyglądały tak wrogo? Dlaczego stała koło wiśniowej alicornicy z granatowo białą grzywą i klaczy tej samej rasy, której sierść była w barwie pieczywa, a grzywa o kolorze sezamu, a nie koło ukochanych Toon i Bagel? Zajrzała w piwne oczy Mann, ale nie znalazła w niej ani krzty współczucia, tak samo stało się gdy szukała go w oczach koloru Indygo, których właścicielgą była Sesam. - Co? Znowu?! To nie wasza sprawa! Mam dużo kar i co z tego?! - To z tego, że mogą Cię wywalić! - wrzasnęła Toon. - Toonie, Toonie, Toonie, nie unoś się tak bardzo. Nie wyrzucą Pigi, bo to "podstawówka", każdy musi do niej chodzić, a Taily nie innej w pobliżu domu. - uspokoiła je Bagel. Wycieczka Od tej pory przyjaciółki nie rozmawiały ze sobą, a Sesam znalazła się w bardzo niefortunnej sytuacji, prubując pogodzić obie z nich, ale nie tylko, gdy chciała im o czymś powiedzieć, musiała to robić dwukrotnie gdyż Mann i Pigitail nie rozmawiały ze sobą i starały się trzymać od siebie z daleka. Zanim zdążyła je pogodzić, na tablicy ogłoszeń pojawiła się pewna ulotka. Kryształowa Wycieczka 09.04 - 18.04 - doba na dojazd i przyjazd. Serdecznie zapraszamy uczniów z klas I - III na tegoroczną "Kryształową Wycieczkę". Jak co roku, udamy się do Kryształowego Królestwa, aby je zwiedzić. Na wyjaz potrzebna jest zgoda rodzica! W Kryształowym Królestwie Spędzimy cały tydzień. Oto nasz plan dnia: *5:00 - pobódka *5:10 - wybrane kucyki z pokoju idą nakryć do stołu. *5:30 - śniadanie *5:50 - gimnastyka *6:00 - Zabawy Edukacyjne. *11:00 - Obiad *12:00 - wyjście na miasto i zwiedzanie, gry i zabawy *16:00 - Konkursy Edukacyjne, Zabawy *18:00 - Czas Wolny *20:00 - Kolacja *21:00 - czas wolny *22:00 - cisza nocna Pigi, tak bardzo zapragnęła pojechać, że musiała ubłagać mamę. - Mamo proszę, pozwól mi pojechać! - mówiła. - Nie ma mowy, jesteś za mała - odmówiła stanowczo mama. - Ale Toon i Bagel jadą! - skłamała. - Ale one nie mają ciągle kar, prawda? - zapytała mama. - Eeee... nie. - ta odpowiedź zadecydowała o wszystkim. Nowa przyjaciółka Niedługo okazało się jednak, że miała rację. Mann i Sesam rzeczywiście wyjechały, Pigi była ciekawa, kto zostanie w klasie, skoro tyle osób wyjechało. Gdy w dzień po wyjeździe poszła do szkoły, zastała jedynia Nutt Apple, kilka nieznanych jej ogierów których kryształy nudziły i swoją siostrą rozmawiającą z jakąś inną klaczą. Była taka samotna, że postanowiła zagadać do tej Apple. - Cześć, nie pojechałaś na wycieczkę? - zapytała się jej. Widocznie w mniejszym towarzystwie była śmielsza, bo odpowiedziała. - Jaaaa... nie....zabardzo....znaczy... nie chciałam.... w schroniskach jest zbyt dużo... - wyjąkała. - Pająków? Mlówek? - Pigi wciąż miała problemy z wymową "r" w tym słowie. - Emmm... nie, raczej kucyków - wyręczyła ją Nutt - czółabym się bardzo onieśmielona. - Och, to dlatego nic nie mówiłaś wcześniej? - zdziwiła się Taily. - Emmm... taaa - zarumieniła się Apple. - Hihi, to trochę dziwne. Zagramy na przerwie w koński ogon? - zaproponowała. Biała klacz z radością kinęła głową. - Ale będziesz mi musiała wytłumaczyć zasady. - zaśmiała się. Na przerwie Pigi wyciągnęła worek gimnastyczny. - A, więc, ja kręcę workiem po ziemi o tak - zatoczyła workiem kółko po podłodze uderzając po drodze w kopytka Nutt - och nie! Powinnaś skoczyć do góry, aby worek Cię nie trafił Nuttie! Ale skoro Cię uderzył... to teraz ty kręcisz. Klacze bawiły się coraz lepiej i z czasem inne kucyki do nich dołączyły. Co prawda Nutt z początku kręciła workiem p o n a d podłogą, Pro kręciła za wolno, jej koleżanka zaś za szybko, a jeden z ogierów zbił workiem wazon i musieli się przenieść w inne miejsce by nikt ich nie podejrzewał, ale zabawa była przednia. Nowy członek bandy Gdy Bagel i Toon wróciły z wycieczki, Nutt została oficjalnym, szpiegiem bandy, gdyż w jej towarzystwie nikt nie uważa na to co mówi, bo myśli, że ona nic nie powtórzy. Nowa nazwa, brzmiała zaś "Niebiańska Czwórka Magii". Oczywiście Toon i Pigi zapomniały o kłótni. Oceny Pod koniec roku, klacz otrzymała oceny, które były według niej, nie złe. #Matematyka - Czwórka (przy tym jak sobie u matematyczki nagrabiła, czwórka jest cudem) #Język Equestriański - Szóstka (czy można martwić się z powodu szóstki?) #Języki Obce - Piątka (mogło być o wiele gorzej) #Legendy - Szóstka (yay!!) #Historia - Czwórka (nigdy nie liczyła na lepszą ocenę, z tego przedmiotu) #Chemia/Eliksiry - Czwórka (mogło pójść lepiej) #Plastyka - Trójka (nigdy nie przykładała się do tego przedmiotu) #Technika - Czwórka (nie tak źle) #Muzyka - Dwójka (nigdy nie chciała być muzykiem) #Gimnastyka - Piątka (Czego by się uczepić?) #Magia - Dwójka (No cóż, czasami się oblewa) #Latanie - Piątka (Czy można marudzić miejąc z latania piątkę?) #Zachowanie - Dwójka (Cudem uniknęła jedynki) Rodzice również ucieszyli się z większości ocen. Przez oblanie magii, musiała na wakacje zapisać się na magiczny kurs, ale muzyką i plastyką, nie przejęła rodziców, dostała jednak w domu szlaban na desery przez całe lato, za swoją dwóję z zachowania. Druga klasa Początek Pigi, Bagel, Toon i Nutt - wszystkie otrzymały promocję do następnej klasy. Klacze bardzo zdziwiło, że Nutt otrzymała najlepsze oceny, choć na lekcjach zdawała się być nieobecna. Nutt otrzymała bowiem szóstki z Matematyki, Języka Equestriańskiego, Języków Obcych, Legend i Historii, piątki z Techniki i Plastyki, czwórki z Elisirów i Muzyki, trójki z Magii, Latania i Zachowania, no i dwójkę z gimnastyki. Zaraz po Apple, najlepsze wyniki miały Bagel i Taily. Bagel otrzymała dwie szóstki (Języki Obce oraz Historia), trzy piątki (Magia, Plastyka oraz Muzyka), cztery czwórki (Zachowanie, Język Equestriański, Legendy i Matematyka), jedną trójkę (Eliksiry) oraz dwie dwójki (Gimnastyka, Latanie). Tyle samo szóstek, piątek, czwórek, trójek i dwujek miała Pigtail, jednakże z innych przedmiotów. Najgorzej poszło Toon. Jedyną szóstkę otrzymała z Gimnastyki. Piątki miała dwie, z Latania i Techniki. Język Equestriański, Języki Obce, Legendy i Historię zdała na trójki. Matematykę, Eliksiry, Plastykę i Magię zdała na dwójki. Z muzyki zaś otrzymała jedynkę. Oceny z zachowania nie zgodziła się ujawnić. Wszystko to stało się przez stres który przeszła kiedy kłóciła się z Pigi. Tym razem Taily postanowiła wypróbować metodę Toon i mówić "proszę pani", między innymi dlatego, że Nutt wyjaśniła jej, że mówiąc "proszę pani" jedyne o co ją prosisz, to to, by Cię wysłuchała. Właściwie nie robiła dlatego, bo uznała, że źle zachowywała się wobec Sumy (bo tak właśnie "Niebiańska Czwórka Magii" nazywała swą wychowawczynię, nauczycielkę matematyki), lecz gdyż bardzo chciała w tym roku pojechać na tę wycieczkę. - Ja nie pojadę - przyznała się Mann - mam za słabe oceny. - WAT?! Ja za moje poprostu nie otrzymywałam deserów i musiałam chodzić na jakiś głupi kurs! - zaprotestowała Pigtail - Przecież musisz pojechać! - Ja za moje oceny musiałam pisać zdania - przyznała się Bagel - ale pojadę na wycieczkę. - Brawo! Ale ja mam gorsze oceny i mama mnie nie póści. - Szkoda - zasmuciła się Sesam. - A ty jedziesz Nutt? - zwróciła się do białej alicornicy Taily. - Nie, przecież wiesz, że nie lubię takich wycieczek. - Nie przejmuj się Pigi, możesz mieć pokój ze mną - pocieszyła ją Bagel - poza tym twoja siostra napewno też pojedzie. - Taaak... chyba... W obawie, że mama potraktuje ją tak samo jak została potraktowana Toon, Pigi zaczęła coraz pilniej się uczyć, co bardzo zdziwiło rodziców i Pro. "Edukacja jest bardzo ważna, dlatego zakówam" - tłumaczyła się Taily za każdym razem gdy mama pytała ją co ją napadło. Zaczęła też odmawiać deserów i brać dokładki szpinaku, by zwiększyć swoje szanse na wyjazd. Postanowiła też zawsze sprzątać w pokoju, nawet jeżeli była kolej jej siostry. Rodzinna narada (kłótnia) Gdy w szkole pojawiło się ogłoszenie, Pigi wzięła byka za rogi i zapytała ją czy może jechać. Reakcja była natychmiastowa, mama bardzo się zdenerwowała i to nie na żarty, chociaż wcześniej spokojnie oglądała sobie w salonie film. - Och czy ty zawsze musisz się pchać na tę głupią wycieczkę?! Zapytaj się Pro, ona napewno nie chcę jechać na taką idiotyczną kolonie czy coś tam. Prawda Pro?! - wrzasnęła. - Że co?! Oczywiście, że jadę! Cała klasa jedzie! Nie zostanę jak rok temu! Tylko ogierzy zostają! Rok temu ubłagałam jedną z koleżanek aby została, ale powiedziała mi, że w tym roku, nie zostanie ze mną! A dlaczego?! Bo było okropnie! Nie zmusisz mnie abym została! Zapłacę za bilet na pociąg i domek w ośrodku z własnego kieszonkowego, jeżeli ty tego nie zrobisz! - Odkrzyknęła Project z kuchni. - Taaak... to widać, baaaardzo tego nie chce. - powiedziała sarkastycznie Pigi. - Jesteś... emm... za... - zawachała się mama, czy jej córka rzeczywiście jest mała? - ...malutka - dokończyła Taily - Ale Toon i Bagel, to pojechały już rok temu! A teraz nie mam już ciągle kar! I mam doskonałe oceny! I jem szpinaczek bez słowa! I... i... i... i ciągle sprzątam! Nawet jeżeli jest kolej Pro! thumb|Pojadę do Kryształowego Królestwa rozumiesz?!- To prawda! - zawołała z kuchni Project. - Project, młoda damo jeżeli masz coś do powiedzenia to łaskawie podejdź tutaj do salonu, a nie wrzeszcz na całe mieszkanie! Wiesz jakie to jest okropne?! Przynosisz nam większy wstyd niż Pigitail kiedy wysmarkała się w garnitur szefa ojca! Wszyscy sąsiedzi przyklejają już napewno uszy do ściany, ale wyglądają przez okna! Pani Parram napewno zadzwoni na policję!!!! - wrzasnęła mama. Tak, więc Project przybiegła z kuchni i zaczęła się kłótnia. Na koniec jednak, udało się przekonać mamę i zgodziła się aby klacze pojechały do Kryształowego Królestwa. Podróż W pociągu Pigi siedziała wraz z Bagel. Wzrokiem, przez cały czas śledziła zakapturzonego kucyka na końcu wagonu. - Wszystko dobzie? - zapytała Sesam, która po przeprowadzce, wciąż miała kłopoty z wymową. Taily odwróciła się do niej i przez chwilę wpatrywała się w nią tak jakby dziwiła ją jej obecność. - Eeee tak tak - powiedziała i odwróciła się znów by zobaczyć kucyka, ale ten zniknął - WHAT?! - Cio sie stialo? - Pigi miała wrażenie, że pomyłki w języku są celowe. - Eee... ten kucyk... on... znikną w sekundę! - wytłumaczyła się przyjaciółce. - Ti zawsie takia smiesna Pigi - zaśmiała się Bagel, co bardzo zdenerwowało Taily. - A ty zawsze tak mylisz słowa gdy gdzieś wyjeżdżasz? Toon mi o tym nie wspominała. - Eeee njeeee... ale po za szkołą lubię tak sobie pomówić Pysiu... - Tak czy siak, nie żartowałam. - powiedziała stanowczo Pigtail - Widziałaś tego kucyka w płaszczu z kapturem i kapeluszem? - Tiaaa - A widzisz go teraz? - Njeee - Czyli zniknął? - Moooożeee - Co to znaczy? - Może sobie poszedł... - Ale on zniknął w sekundę! Wtedy gdy się odwróciłam... - Mooooożeeee się teleportował... - Przecież pociąg zatrzymałby się ze względów bezpieczeństwa, gdyby wyczół magię teleportacjii. Teleportacja w jadącym pociągu jest nie tylko niebezpiecna, ale i nielegalna!!! - Mooooooożeeee teeeeen ktoś o tym nie wiedział Pigi.... - A może wiedział i po prostu zniknął? - To może to był pegaz i... - I co?! - No... no i odleciał nie? - W tym stroju?! Chyba żartujesz?! Do wylatywał by godzinę, nie sekundę!!! - Czyli co? Teraz pewnie karzesz mi szukać tego kuca? - Eeee... chyba wiesz, że właśnie tak zrobię, nie?! - Ale Pigi! Ja NIE chcę go szukać! To powyżej mojej godności! - Co?! Ale Sesam! Przecież.. byłyśmy przyjaciółkami na d-dobre i na złe! Nie możesz mnie teraz opuścić! - Ech Pigi, przyjdź jak już go znajdziesz, bo jak Cię znam to i tak będziesz go szukała. Pigtail postanowiła zachować godność i sama pójść szukać tajemniczej klaczy bądź ogiera. Wstała z siedzenia poszła do lokomotywy, gdyż nie chciała zaczynać ze środka pociągu. Przeszła przez wszystkie wagony kilka razy, ale nic nie znalazła. - Taily! Pewnie wysiadł! - westchnęła zmęczona Sesam. - Zostawiając walizkę?! - warknęła Pigi. -Emm... a czy to ważne? - zapytała Bagel. - Sesam, Sesam, no dobra, niech Ci już będzie. Przez resztę podróży siedziały do siebie plecami i nie odzywały się do siebie. Były bardzo na siebie obrażone. W Kryształowym Imperium Gdy klacze dojechały na miejsce natychmiast zapomniały o nienawiści i zaczęły rozmawiać o pięknie tego Królestwa. - To jest... - zaczęła nauczycielka. - Pięknie tu nie? - zapytała Bagel. - ...dlatego właśnie... - No jasne! - odpowiedziała Pigi - Och Sesam, przepięknie wyglądasz z tą kryształową poświatą! - ...pamiętajcie, że... - Co?! Ja mam jakąś kryształową poświatę? - zdziwiła się Sesam. - Tak! Ale to jeszcze nic! Te twoje loki! Och wyglądasz cudnie! - wpatrywała się w nią Taily. -...kiedyś pójdziemy... - Loki?! Och zawsze chciałam mieć loki! - zaszokowała się Bagel. - ...w lewo... - To masz szczęście - stwierdziła Pigi - tak mi powiedziała mama, że jak coś co się zawsze chciało się robi to to są albo czary albo szczęście. - ...ale teraz pójdziemy w prawo... Klaczki zagadały się i nim się obejrzały, grupka zniknęła. - To... w którą idziemy stronę? - zapytała klacz o sezamowej grzywie. - Czekaj, czekaj... eee w lewo - zapewniła ją seledynowa alicorniczka. - Na pewno Pigi? Nie chciałabym się zgubić... - Tak, na pewno, pamiętam jak pani mówiła "w lewo" zaraz po tym gdy powiedziałaś, że zawsze chciałaś mieć loki. - Och, skoro tak, to chodźmy w lewo. Klaczki poszły więc w lewo i wcale nie musiały długo iść, kilkanaście metrów dalej zatrzymała ich Kryształowa Straż. - Stać! Kto idzie?! - krzyknął jeden z ochroniarzy. - Nikt taki - powiedziała Pigi, chociaż Sesam już miała coś powiedzieć - tylko dwie, młode klacze - dodała widząc rumieniec na twarzy przyjaciółki. - S-s-se-sesam B-b-ba-ba-bagel i-i P-pi-g-g-i-t-t-t-ail - wyjąkała natychmiast druga klacz. - Tutaj nie ma wstępu, z rozkazu Księżniczki pójdziecie ze mną. - warknął ten sam ochroniarz. - Pójdziemy? - zapytała Pigi Sesam. - No nie wiem... Opłaca nam się Pigi? - zapytała Bagel. - Właśnie... co z tego będziemy miały? - zaciekawiła się Taily. - Całe zadki! - wrzasną zdenerwowany ochroniarz. - Przekonało nas to Pigi? - zapytała znów klacz o sezamowej grzywie. - Eeeeee... nie. Chyba raczej... damy nogę! Gazu Bagel! - powiedziała alicornica. Obie ośmiolatki wzbiły się w powietrze i lecąc usłyszały w oddali, straż Królewską, wzywającą "dodatkowe posiłki lotnicze", gdyż jak się okazało, klacze zostały zatrzymane przez grupkę "nielotów". Po jakimś czasie Sesam zaczęła jednak mieć problemy z lotem. - Och Pigi! Zaczekaj! Wiesz, że po raz pierwszy wzbiłam się w powietrze! - powiedziała. - To cud, że Ci się udało! Najwidoczniej strach Cię napędził, ale teraz nie możemy sobie pozwolić na przerwy w locie! Jesteśmy ścigane! - odpowiedziała Taily. Niestety Bagel nie dała rady utrzymać się w powietrzu i spadła. Mimo wszystko, Pigi postanowiła się zatrzymać. - Bagel! - krzyknęła zrozpaczona klacz. Nie musiała długo czekać, jeden ze strażników trafił gumą do żucia w jej skrzydła i spadła prosto na swoją grupkę. - Sesam?! Sesam! Gdzie jesteś Sesam! Dzieci, które wcześniej zebrały się by coś zobaczyć, teraz rozsunęły się i alicornica ujrzała przyjaciółkę leżącą na ziemi. - Nic Ci nie jest? - zapytała. - Eem.. nic takiego, tylko trochę bolą mnie skrzydła... a co z tobą? - zaciekawiła się Bagel. - Och, u mnie też nic, tylko troszeczkę się lepię - przyznała Pigi. Zaraz na ziemię zleciała również straż. - Co się tu dzieje klaczki? - zapytała nauczycielka. - Te dwie wkroczyły na teren prywatny Księżniczki Kredens! - krzyknął jeden ze strażników. - Teraz pójdą z nami! - Nie nie pójdziemy! - krzyknęła Pigi i wystawiła język ochroniarzowi, co zaraz uczyniła też cała klasa w tym samym momencie. - Pójdziecie dziewczynki, pójdziecie! No to poszły do księżniczki, która wysłuchała ich historii i puściła je wolno. - Następnym razem słuchajcie się Pani klaczki - powiedziała tylko. Pani zaprowadziła je do ośrodka. Dostały pokój wraz z Natural Cloth i Project. Obie były kryształowe. Pigi poczuła się smutna, gdyż nie stała się kryształowa. - Wiecie co klacze? Może zagramy w przypnij ogon kucykowi? - zaproponowała Cloth, na co reszta chętnie przystała. Podczas gdy Taily przypinała, uderzyła się o kryształową ścianę. - Pigi jesteś... kryształowa! - wykrzyknęła Project. Rzeczywiście, alicornica stała się kryształowa, ale straciła też pamięć. - No jasne, że jestem! Ale nie powinnaś tego nikomu wypominać! W końcu sama jesteś kryształowa! - warknęła w stronę siostry. - Eeem... Pigi... no... ty chyba wcześniej... się nie zmieniłaś... - zawahała się Cloth. - Co?! Do mnie mówi się Pigtail! Po za tym bzdury gadasz! Jestem mieszkanką Kryształowego Królestwa. Przyjaciółki z początku uznały to za żart, ale w końcu zdały sobie sprawę z tego, że Pigi straciła pamięć. C.D.N Trzecia klasa |-| Dalsza edukacja= Czwarta klasa Charakter Zalety |-| Zabawna= Pigta jest bardzo zabawna, chociaż nie zawsze jest to zamierzone. Zadawane przez nią pytania często zawstydzają rodziców w miejscach publicznych, ale w rodzinnym gronie, teksty typu "Mamo czemu w tej książeczce pisze, że przy spuszczaniu wody trzeba używać małej ilości wody? Jeżeli planeta jest w takim niebezpieczeństwie, że trzeba uważać w kiblu to może lepiej pluć do sedesu, a nie spuszczać wodę." stanowią powód do śmiechu, szczególnie, ze klacz wymawia je obojętnie, zupełnie naturalnie i zdaje się sama nie zdawać sobie sprawy z tego, że wszyscy się z niej śmieją. Za każdym razem jednak, gdy jej tekst wzbudza śmiech, wie, że po za warkoczykami, chciała by rozśmieszać kucyki, gdyż nie przeszkadza jej to. Do 7 roku życia najczęściej nieświadomie rozśmieszała, ale potem zaczęła już udawać, ponieważ zmądrzała, teraz jednak takie wypowiedzi są coraz rzadsze. |-| Przyjacielska= Klacz, mimo iż ma mało przyjaciół, jest bardzo przyjacielska. To ona zazwyczaj pierwsza podchodzi do kucyków zaczyna rozmowy, gdy ktoś nie chce być jej przyjaciółką jest bardzo smutna, ale Toon, Bagel i Nutt zawsze ją rozweselają. Pigi bardzo by chciała mieć duuużo przyjaciół, ale przez jej brak wychowania, rodzice niektórych dzieci nie pozwalają im się z nią bawić, a część dzieci nawet tego nie chce. |-| Szczera= Taily jest szczera do bólu, nigdy nie kłamie, ale też nie umie trzymać języka za zębami. Niektórzy trzymają się od niej z daleka, gdyż szczerze wypomina im ich największe słabości. "Powinnaś się umyć, strasznie śmierdzisz" czy też "Powinnaś lepiej się uczyć bo jesteś najgorsza w klasie" często można usłyszeć przebywając w jej towarzystwie. Dla jej przyjaciółek, jej szczere nastawienie jest jednak tylko powodem do śmiechu. |-| Odważna= Klacz, chociaż zdaje się być małym gamoniem, w chwili próby zawsze jest bardzo odważna. Dla przyjaciół jest w stanie pokonywać najgorsze lęki. Ze względu na jej brak wychowania i częste podpadanie silniejszym, wielu twierzdzi, że ma bardzo słabe poczócie bezpieczeństwa i tylko dlatego jest gotowa by skoczyć w ogień za przyjaciółmi, nie jest to jednak prawda. |-| Inteligentna= Ta cecha łączy ją z siostrą, Pigi jest dobra w nauce i ma wysokie IQ, jednak w szkole, trzyma bardziej z łobuziakami, niż kujonami. Wielu to dziwi gdyż przez to nie uczy się za wiele, a mimo wszystko zawsze ma dobre oceny. Tak jak siostra, alicornica ma świetną pamięć, dlatego wiele nauki nie jest jej potrzebne, nie traktuje jednak edukacji tak powarznie jak Project. Wady |-| Naiwna i Łatwowierna= Taily bierze na powarznie wszystko, uważa, że tak jak ona, każdy jest szczery. Nawet najgłupszy żart abo najbardziej oczywisty sarkazm uważa za prawę. Łatwo ją zrobić w balona, rodzice boją się, że przez jej łatowierność coś może się jej wkońcu stać, są pewni, że gdyby nieznajomy powiedział, że rodzice poprosili go aby zabrał ją do domu, poszłaby z nim. |-| Wrażliwa= Pig może i jest naiwna, ale gdy ktoś nabija ją w butelkę, jest bardzo smutna. Łato zranić jej dziecięce serduszko, nawet najniewinniejszym żarcikiem. Nie wiele wie o świecie i smutkach się w nim kryjących co przeraża rodziców, gdyż powinna być na to gotowa. Przyjaciółki zawsze ją pocieszają, jej siostra, Toon, Bagel i Nutt, są ciągle gotowe by jej pomóc. |-| Kłótliwa= Przez swoją szczerość, często dochodzi do kłótni pomiędzy Pigi i innymi dziećmi. Taily lubi się droczyć z tymi których obraziła i wcale nie przeszkadza jej kłótnia ba! Ona je uwielbia! Często nawet wywołuje je specjalnie gdyż sprawia jej to taką przyjemność. |-| Brak Wstydu= Klacz nie wstydzi się w wielu sytuacjach doś niezręcznych. Kiedy na przykład, na wielkiej, eleganckiej uroczystości je jak świnia i wszyscy na nią patrzą, przez chwilę udaje zaniepokojoną, ale zaraz wyciera pyszczek o garnitur najbliższego ogiera i wraca do jedzenia (tym razem już eleganckiego), albo gdy na przykład z nerwów klnie sobie w łazience i wychodząc dowiaduje się, że nauczycielka słyszała wszystko, idzie z godnością dalej i zatrzymuje się tylko na chwilę by powiedzieć "radzę tam na razie nie wchodzić, roi się tam od brzydkich wyrazów". Podobnie jak z zabawnością, od 7 roku życia, zaczęła to ograniczać, a czasami, jedynie udawać. Relacje |-| Rodzina= Z siostrą Z rodzicami Z resztą rodziny |-| Nauczyciele= Z wychowawczynią Z panią woźną Z panią dyrektor Z resztą nauczycieli |-| Rówieśnicy= Z klasą Z innymi klasami Z dziećmi z sąsiedztwa Z Cute Snake i Magic Jenifer Z Mann Toon Z Sesam Bagel Z Nutt Apple Z resztą dzieci |-| Sąsiedzi= Z panią Parram Z panią Rose Z resztą sąsiadów Zwierzątko thumb|94px|Mimmi - mała małpka Mimi Pigi bardzo lubiła bawić się z Boonie, psicą Pro i bardzo żałowała, że należy ona do jej siostry. Tak bardzo pragnęła mieć własnego pieska, że poprosiła mamę by kupiła jej go. Z początku, mama stwierdziła, że jest za mała, ale w końcu ubłagała ją. Poszła wraz mamą do schroniska, mama pokazała jej pięknego King Charles Spaniela w kolorze rudnym, kiedy już miała go wziąć zobaczyła piękną, różową małpkę z fioletowym brzuszkiem, postanowiła wziąć ją, a nie psa, jednak mamę tak urzekła psina, że sama ją sobie wzięła. Klacz dała małpce na imię Mimi, spanielka otrzymała zaś imię Kikki. Pigtail bardzo dobrze zajmuje się Mimi. Gdy podrosła przefarbowała jej futro na brąz bo róż jej się znudził, jednak brzuszek pozostał fioletowy. Galeria Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki ze Znaczkiem Kategoria:Źrebaki Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Alicorny